Christmas Miracle
by twilghtsmylif
Summary: Sam is getting a very different present this christmas. It comes in the shape of a baby. Sam must try to juggle raising a baby and working life as a doctor. But what about this baby's father? Will he want to get involved? After all Dylan is not the ideal dad is he.
1. Chapter 1

Sam sighed as she walked into reception to begin her 10 hour Christmas shift. She found it so unfair that Zoe took Christmas day off and made her, Tom and Dominic work together. She was tired and felt a little sick. Her head was pounding and she felt sick to the stomach. Her plan was to try to hide from Tom for her entire shift after what had happened the week before. Their argument was stuck in her mind. She had said some pretty bad stuff yet what he said ran fresh in her mind "You will never make a good doctor if you don't connect with the patients!" It made it worse that what he said was an almost exactly what Dylan had said almost 7 months ago after their night together. She shook her head to clear the thoughts running in her head and walked into the staff room.

In the staff room she came face to face with Dominic and Tom arguing about something different. No change there then she thought with a giggle. Making her way to her locker she tied her hair up and made her way to the toilets to get change. Whilst getting change she noticed she had put on a bit of weight. She blamed it on Tom giving her lifts to and from work for the past 6 months instead of cycling. Shrugging she made her way into the busy world of injured patients.

Sam was tired. Her back was killing her and she has been vomited on, insulted by teenagers, cried on and even had a dog do its business on her. It was only 5 hours into her shift and she was ready to drop down dead. She picked up a random chart and walked into the waiting area. Looking through the chart it was a 40 year old man complaining of chest pain. Shuffling she made into the crowds of sick, drunk and injured people and called out the name. She spotted him quickly as he had a party hat on his head and was clutching his chest. Sam walked over to help him up when she started getting cramps in her lower stomach. Ignoring it she got on with her patients.

"Hello Mark I am Doctor Nicholls. I will be looking after you today. You have chest pains am I right?" She asked with a very bright smile. He only grunted a reply and followed her to a cubical. Settling him on the bed she was over taken with this pain again. This time it was worse than before and she doubled over in pain. This didn't go unnoticed by Linda who was working with her. Worry filled Linda's face. "Sam are you ok? You seem to be in pain." Linda asked in her hard to understand accent. Sam was about to reply when more pain dropped through her body yet again. Why does it have to be on Christmas? Sam though whilst clutching on tightly to her stomach. Then the room went black.

Sam woke up to an annoying beeping sound. The concerned faces of Linda, Tom and Zoe were the first things she saw. Wait Zoe when did she get in? Sam thought. Her memory was a bit fuzzy she remembered Mark with chest pain then the pain in her stomach. The pain rushed through her again and she sat up straight. Tess then walked in with a smile on her face and Sam's test results. "Sam are you ok? I heard you collapsed." Zoe said concern dripping from each word. It was no secret that the girls had grown close in the past few weeks. "I am fine Zoe just..."Was all Sam got out before she felt liquid drip down her legs.

Was there meant to be liquid? No there wasn't she should now she is a doctor. Sam thought to herself. What was wrong? Did an IVF break? Did she wet herself? Scared she looked around the room for some answers to what was going on. Tom and Zoe looked just as confused and Linda looked smug. "Sam honey your pregnant. You're going to be a mummy."Tess voice calmly told Sam whilst shocking the two doctors and nurse in the room. Sam however seemed to be the most in shock not moving an inch. Zoe quickly put her arms around her to comfort her knowing she needed all the friends she could get right now. Linda quickly followed suit whilst Tom got up and left the girls alone. "How far along am I?" Sam whispered so low Tess nearly didn't hear her. "28 weeks or seven months whatever way you want it. But Sam the pains you are feeling are contractions and the liquid was your water breaking." Tess said with a smile on her face which was badly faked. Zoe and Linda stood up and rushed off to prepare for this. Whilst Sam's face when from shock to anger to surprise in less than one second. All this was Dylan's fault she thought in anger. "Sam this baby is coming now. You need to get ready."Tess said in a serious tone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merry Christmas everyone**. **Your present from me is chapter 2**

Sam panicked when she realised that she was going to have to give birth soon. She only found out she was pregnant a few minutes ago now she would have to give birth to another human being. The baby was only 28 weeks so it would be early. Very early. Fear for this baby crept into her mind. Will it survive? She knew the odds of survival were not good. What would she do once it has been born? She was so unprepared for this. She didn't have anything. What about Dylan this baby's father. It had to be him. They had a one night stand seven months ago and Tom can't have kids. What about Tom? All these thoughts were stuck in her mind she didn't hear Zoe re-enter the room with a very awkward looking Tom.

Zoe sat down next to Sam and started checking her to see how far along she was in labour. The staff had decided that she and Tom would be present as well as Fletch and Tess. Linda had gone shopping for clothes for the baby and to inform the rest of the staff with the delightful news. The plan was as soon as the baby came he or she would have a few minutes with Sam the Tom and Fletch would take him or her to the SBCU (Specialist Baby Care Unit). "Sam may I ask who the father is?"Zoe said trying not to sound to nosey. "Yes Zoe it's. AHHHHH" Sam screamed out in pain. She knew it was time.

Zoe rushed about making Sam sit up, paging the other doctors, getting the labour packs out ,only to freeze when she got a glimpse out the window. There was snow falling all around heavily. It was already settling and looked picture perfect. Just like the snow on Christmas cards it was landing perfectly and the trees looked so very festive. If only she was still at home she could have been outside enjoying it Zoe thought whilst being gobsmacked by the white winter wonderland. She was broken out of it by another bloodcurdling scream out of Sam's mouth.

Tess was the first to arrive she walked in and started rearranging everything that Zoe had set up. This caused a frown from the clinical lead and a smirk and giggle from the ex army doctor. Tess walked towards Sam and started giving her instructions like stay calm and breath normally. Whilst Zoe started shouting at her to raise her legs to make thing easier. Tom and Fletch came bundling through the door with coffees in hand. The quickly got into position with Tess and Zoe delivering this baby. Fletch holding onto Sam's hand and Tom ready to check the baby out.

There serious expressions were broken when Big Mac came walking through the door with a wheelchair and patient as well as Dominic following them. "Oh sorry Doctor Hanna. I thought this cubical was empty after I heard Doctor Nicholls woke up. Hey what's going on?"Big Mac explained with confusion. "Well it's not empty is it? Now if you don't mind I am trying to give birth to a baby I didn't know I was expecting so bye bye." Sam roared at them scaring everyone in the room. Big Mac just quickly turned around and left mumbling something about dam hormones under his breath making Zoe burst out into a fit of giggles followed by Tess and Tom and Fletch whilst Sam just rolled her eyes at them all.

"Ok now Sam I need you to start pushing when I say so." Zoe stated with confidence. Sam pushed as hard as she could and then got a quick breather. Unfortunately poor Fletch's hand was in so much pain from the iron grip Sam had him on. It soon was time to push again and all Fletch could think was she better make me godfather for this. Tom just laughed at Fletch's expression. "Ok Sam another big push and we will be almost there," Tess cooed trying to calm down the angry, strong ex army who was breaking a nurse's hand in this. "Ok now Sam one more push and we will have a little baby in this room. Do you want to let go of Fletch's hand for this one?" Zoe said trying to convince Sam to let go of Fletch's hand which she happily did. Only to grab his other one. To this Tom burst into a full out laughter and Fletch pout at the two doctors and nurse who were all grinning at his expression. Sam then screamed "I am never, in a million years, letting Dylan near me again". Causing chuckles till a baby's high pitched cry filled the room.

**Should the baby be a boy or girl? What about names? For a middle name I think Fletch or Thomas for a boy but for a girl Zoe or Tess or Linda. Please tell me or vote on my new poll if it should be a girl or boy. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been so long**

"Congratulations Sam it is a baby boy." Tess's voice rung over the baby's cries. Sam herself was in tears from hearing her baby's cries. Tom quickly rapped the baby in a white towel and handed it to Sam who was sitting up properly trying to see her little bundle of surprise. As soon as the little baby was in Sam's arms its cry's toned down and it opened its eyes revelling bright sea blue orbs. This caused Zoe to gasp as she remembered Sam's shout about Dylan. "Hello baby boy I'm your mummy and I'm going to look after you best I can and help you grow big and strong."Sam whispered to her new tiny son who had a head of blond hair resting on his little, pink head. Fletch chuckled at the new mother's words along with Tom as they were remembering their own childhood days with their mothers being over protective. "Come on baby let's take you up to the SBCU" Tom said feeling a little like he was intruding on the happy little moment. Sam quickly passed the baby over after kissing its little tiny head.

"Can I go see him now Zoe? Please." Sam pleaded with her clinical lead. She missed her little Christmas surprise already. She was so worried about him being alone up in the SBCU. Zoe just pulled a chair up next to the bed and sat down motioning for Tess to leave them alone. It was time for a chat. "So Dylan's the father. When you going to tell him?" Zoe asked as she couldn't imagine Dylan playing daddy at all especially with a new born baby. Zoe was worried for her ex army doctor friend. Dylan had left a few weeks ago confessing he was still in love with Sam. She still hadn't heard from him and was wondering if Sam had a way of contacting him about their child. "Yes he is the father. I'm planning of calling him and asking him to come up to the SBCU. Then I will explain what I know." Sam replied tired. All she wanted was to check on her son yet she was going to be given twenty questions by her boss. This was just great. Ignoring her bosses rant about Dylan playing daddy she thought back to her pregnancy.

She had put on a bit of weight but Sam wore baggy clothes a lot and didn't really look in the mirror because of being so insecure of her appearance. She couldn't believe she has missed the bump. Even Zoe had commented on her looking a little chubby a few weeks ago. She hadn't had any morning sickness. Wait she suddenly thought. The mystery illness she had a few months ago. It lasted only for a few weeks but every morning she was sick. She felt so stupid. She was meant to be a doctor and yet she couldn't work out she was pregnant.

She looked up and saw Zoe's confused face. She hadn't realised she was so out of it. Sam opened her mouth to ask to see her son when Tom walked in. "Hey Sam you can go see your little soldier now." Tom said whilst giving her a hand up. She brushed him away and pulled herself up ignoring Tom's glance. "How is he? Is he ok? How much does he weigh? Who's looking after him up their?" Sam asked with worry in her voice. She was so scared as he had been born early and throughout the pregnancy she had still been drinking at times. "He's fine just a little on the small side. He may have to stay in for a while but it all looks good."Tom said trying to calm down the worried mother. He pulled out a wheelchair and tried to get Sam to sit on it. Tried being a key word. "I am perfectly fine Tom. I don't need a stupid wheelchair." Sam reasoned with the other doctors. Tom, ignoring her protests, just picked her up like she weighed nothing and place her in the chair. He pushed her out of the small, stuffy cubical.

Sam's eyes filled with tears when she saw her little boy in an incubator. Tom was right there wasn't much wrong with apart from the fact that he was small and he couldn't breathe on his own well. He had wires all over him and he looked so scared. Tom sat beside her and grabbed her hand in his as he knew that she needed a lot of support right now. He turned to face her and saw little tears falling down her face. Her eyes were locked onto the poor young baby. "So Sam thought of any names yet?" Tom said trying to break her out of her depressed trance. She turned to him with confusion all over her face. She had completely forgotten about naming her son. So far she had referred to him as her son or CM (Christmas Miracle). She knew better than to name him without Dylan's opinion. She turned her head towards the baby again before sighing. "I'm going to have to wait until I can get Dylan to come and explain it to him. He deserves to have a say in his son's name" Sam explained tiredly. She felt bad having this conversation with Tom. A few weeks ago they were madly in love, now they were talking about naming her son who she had with her ex husband. It seemed weird how quickly things could turn around she thought. "Are you positive that Dylan is the father?"Tom asked conserved but he regretted it when he was saw the murderous look on Sam's face. Opps he thought he knew better than to mess with an angry, tired and worried Sam. "Of course I'm sure. He is the only person I was with seven months ago." She whispered screamed so she wouldn't wake the sleeping babies or disturb their parents. There was venom dripping with each word and Tom struggled to make a complete sentence. Zoe quickly walked in saving Tom from an angry Sam. She took a glance around the room and motioned for Tom to leave which he did do gladly. Zoe went and sat down in the now empty chair next to Sam. "Sam it's time you told Dylan," Zoe said trying to be careful to choose her words. All she got in reply was Sam sighing and pulling out her mobile phone.

**Please vote for names on my poll. Don't worry about the girl's names vote for them to as they will be explained later on in the story.**


End file.
